


A Cozy Night In

by RowanSilvershade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilvershade/pseuds/RowanSilvershade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.. I will hopefully write some more soon, but right now I have major writers block. As this is my first attempt, I would really like some feedback, let me know what you think so far!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cozy Night In

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.. I will hopefully write some more soon, but right now I have major writers block. As this is my first attempt, I would really like some feedback, let me know what you think so far!

I knocked on the door lightly. From inside I heard some shuffling around, then the door opened, revealing a slightly sleepy yet cheerful looking Dan. When he saw me, his eyes brightened a bit and he murmured,

  
“Why hello, and what do I owe this pleasure?”. I smiled and replied casually,  
“I thought maybe I could stop by and see if you were busy. Maybe go to the cinema or go to the shopping center or something else. Lunch perhaps?”. Dan glanced behind him, then looked down at me apologetically.

  
“Well, I kind of promised Phil that I would stay at the flat until he got home. He is all paranoid that someone is going to break into our flat. There has been a string of break ins lately. So I can’t really go anywhere today, but you are more than welcome to come inside and we can hang out in here. Would that be alright?”. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in the surface of his eyes.

  
“Of course! That would be absolutely lovely!” I said with a grin. Dan stepped aside and allowed me to enter his flat. Once inside, I glanced around with interest. “Have you redecorated since I was here last?”  
“Not really.. Just moved the furniture around a little bit. Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting company.” While he spoke, he moved around the flat. Tidying as he went.

  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all. There isn't even any mess here!” And that was true. There was a pot of coffee sitting on the counter, a box of lion cereal on the table next to the sofa, and Dan’s laptop sitting on the sofa with Tumblr glowing on the screen. No mess, just a slightly lived in look. Dan continued to walk around cleaning, so I went to him, put my hands on his shoulders, and said, “Dan. Seriously, it’s alright. Don’t work yourself up over nothing.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, Phil would kill me if he knew you were here and the flat looked li--” I put my hand over his mouth mid sentence. He looked down at me with surprise.

  
“Sssshhhhhhhhh. Phil isn’t here. This is your flat too. There is nothing he could do.” I removed my hand and sat myself on the sofa below us. He looked at me, then sat next to me.

  
“Alright, so what do you want to do?” At this, I shivered, cold. He looked at me with concern and asked if I was alright. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself and scooted closer to Dan, till we were touching at the legs. He was really really warm. So I snuggled right in. As I absorbed his heat he looked down at me and chuckled. “Comfortable?”

  
“Very. Can we just watch a film and cuddle?” I looked up at him hopefully His face broke out into that half crooked smile to the side that he does all the time.  
“I’m sure we can do that, What kind of film do we want? Have you seen Rise of the Guardians yet? It is a great film.”  
“That sounds perfect. I have been meaning to see it soon anyway.” Dan nudged me to the side a bit, then stood to set up the movie.


End file.
